


Invader Zim Oneshots (xReader Only)

by Mothia_The_Moth



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Invader Zim x Reader, Multi, invader zim - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothia_The_Moth/pseuds/Mothia_The_Moth
Summary: yes
Relationships: Tak/Reader, Various/Reader, Zim/Reader, skoodge/reader
Kudos: 7





	Invader Zim Oneshots (xReader Only)

Haha I do NOT know how to use this site :)

**Author's Note:**

> Love y’all! 💜


End file.
